Ye of Little Faith
by songstobesung
Summary: When worst comes to worst, the Warblers find themselves helping the one who has always helped.
1. Little Things

Things like this weren't suppose to happen to people like Blaine.

The flu. It was a simple, plausible explanation for everything. The fever, the chills and the sweating. The tiredness. He was sentence to bed rest (as if that'd ever happen) and drinking fluids. He was suppose to be fine in a week, taking flu medication whenever he was suppose to, and not moving a muscle. He shrugged it off when his fever hadn't gone away, when he was still sweating every night, soaking the sheets. When he complained about getting up in the morning, but did so anyways.

Things like this weren't suppose to happen to people like Blaine.

He grew tired easily, the simplest hop-step-clap combination leaving him breathless. He's healthy glow was soon gone, a pale sort of smile on his face. He would frown slightly when he couldn't get enough air to hit the notes, and Wes calmly asked him if he wanted to stop. Blaine would shake his head, filed with unkempt coils from lack of energy, and start again, with more power, all forced. Wes, the ever mother hen he was, would frown as Blaine sung, only to grow breathless once more.

Things like this weren't suppose to happen to people like Blaine.

His skin was decorated with black and blue, unexpectedly crawling up his arms. He'd shrug, just saying he ran into a wall. No one at Dalton was hurting him though. Everyone was staying away from the ever fragile Blaine, who looked tired and worn, as if ready to fall over any minute. He'd sway, putting a hand to his throbbing head, before walking again, everyone keeping a distance.

Things like this weren't suppose to happen to people like Blaine.

Kurt watched the senior, as he skipped class again to hide under the covers due to a throbbing headache, and aching bones. Blaine simply looks sick –pitiful even. Kurt wanted to go back to help him; give him some Advil or something. Hell, take him to a doctor even. Blaine would just walk away, in pain. Kurt clutched the books to his chest before heading to class, wondering what was wrong with the love of his sad life.

Things like this weren't suppose to happen to people like Blaine.

Blaine passed out in Warbler practice, his body hitting the floor. Immedently, Wes had sprinted to him, picking him up. Nick was already dialing the nurse's office, trying to ask her what to do. David was getting pillows, and trying to get Blaine to listen to him. Blaine remained unresponsive, closing his eyes. Kurt checked for a concussion. The nurse had called a hospital, given his symptoms. Greg, another Warbler, had checked for a pulse, and smiled slightly when he found one.

When the ambulance got to Dalton, Blaine claimed he was feeling fine. Wes claimed that no, he was not fine. David started rambling about Blaine's sickness, which had been going on for near a month now. Kurt looked at the two boys, and then the senior who was lying on the ground.

"SHUT UP!" He screeched at them. They shut up, quickly. Kurt recomposed himself, before calming explaining what happened. Blaine paled his throat closing. He turned his gaze away from Kurt, who was speaking the truth. The sickness, the chills, the fever, the spots, the bruises, the headaches, the pains, the aches, the sweating and the tiredness hadn't gone away. In fact, they got worse with every passing day. Blaine let them take him to the hospital. The Warblers turned to one another, after Blaine left.

"Follow him?" Wes asked.

"Follow him." David answered, for the group. Everyone grabbed their bags and car keys, before heading out. Shouts of who went with who was heard. It was known that Kurt, Wes, and David would be in one car: They were closest to Blaine. The others would come when they were needed, or they'd wait and comfort the three teens. Singing would occur, as they tried to calm themselves down with eight part harmonies and no lead.

Things like this weren't suppose to happen to people like Blaine.

Kurt would rock back in forth in his seat, going, "Omygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod." Over and over and over again. He'd stare into space, wondering where Blaine was, which room he was in, and what the hell was going on. A Warbler would place a hand on him, and Kurt would flinch back, before the cycle started all over again.

Wes would snack on candy bars from the vending machine, before telling the Warbler's to shut up. He'd take another angry bite, the chocolate not filling him up, never even tasting the food. He's start into another, yelling for no reason. The level headed Wes had soon disappeared, leaving an angry one behind.

David paced around the room, staying quiet. He's eyes were locked on the floor, seeing only his shoes and nothing else. He stayed there the whole night, pacing back and forth. Not a single person slept, their eyes hungrily awaiting a nurse or doctor to tell them Blaine was fine.

Things like this weren't suppose to happen to people like Blaine.

They poked and prodded at him, a full body scan, and a sample of his bone marrow. Blaine didn't complain once, merely smiling at the Warblers. He laughed along with them, knowing they had been at the hospital the whole time, knowing they were worried. He didn't want them to worry about him. He said it was most likely nothing, just a bad virus.

Things like this weren't suppose to happen to people like Blaine.

The news shocked all of them. Silence filled the air. Kurt's eyes welled with tears. Wes held onto David's wrist. David held Blaine's hand. Blaine nodded, closing his eyes, his breath shaky. The Warbler's looked around, not knowing what to do.

Things like this weren't suppose to happen to people like Blaine.

Things like this shouldn't happen to someone as amazing as Blaine.

Things like this shouldn't happen to the person you can count on.

Things like this shouldn't happen to the person who did anything and everything to keep people happy.

But things like this happen every day.

Things that shouldn't happen do.

Things like this weren't suppose to happen.

But they did.

* * *

**Hope you are wondering about Blaine's diagnoses. I already know what will happens to our soulmate for Kurt. This story may or may not be Klaine loving. But there will be Klaine moments in here, don't worry:D This story will be as medically accurate as I can make it. I have been doing research for about three days now just for this chapter, so I can only imagine the next chapters to come *shudders, slightly* But I am enjoying learning about this topic, so it's okay. **

**If you couldn't tell, this will be a very Warbler based story. Heavily based in Dalton. **

**I should stop rambling now... I should, I really should.**

**HITUS IS DONE TONIGHT OMGLEE!**

**I'd really appriciate the feeback on this story, as well as your guesses for what Blaine has. **

**Hope you all enjoyed the prolouge!**

**-Madi**


	2. A Step Foreward, a Step Back

Fear sank into his bones, the ache longing ever more so than before. Blaine nodded, keeping a cool face for the others, when inside, everything was breaking apart, falling at seams that he didn't know were there. He tried to speak, but not a sound came out, and the doctor looked around the room, seeing all these teenage boys' faces: truth, pain, suffering, hurt, fear.

The doctor left, letting Blaine take in the news. Tears pricked into his eyes, but he blinked them back, for the time being. The Warbler's were soon forced out of the room, other than Wes, David and Kurt who he begged the nurse let them stay longer.

Wes still clutched onto David's wrist, tears in his eyes. David's eyes were glassy and Kurt was already crying, silently. Blaine smiled a broken smile, but a smile none the less, before softly saying, "Guys, I'll be fine, okay?"

Wes let go of David, nodding slightly. A tear rolled down his cheek, and Blaine pushed back his own tears, refusing to let them out of their hazel eyed cage. David grinned, watery, before sitting on the edge of Blaine's bed. Kurt took over the chair next to him, the closest one to Blaine out of the three, and Wes stood on the other side, assuming his position. Blaine was in the middle, for the first time. It was never him getting comforted, never. Blaine shifted his weight around, slightly.

"You okay, Blay?" Wes looked at Blaine, whose breath was shaky, his eyes closed, showing off lilac lids. Blaine nodded, smiling softly.

David frowned at his friend, knowing he was lying but not saying a word about it. They stayed in a comfortable silence all night, Blaine being the first to crash. He closed his eyes, falling asleep. Kurt was next, and Wes and David followed the suit. The sun woke them up, and three of the four boys looked around, discombobulated for a second, before realizing what happened.

Cancer.

Blaine had cancer.

Blaine was still asleep, until the doctor came in to wake him up. Blaine slowly woke up, before looking around. He cleared his throat, seeing Kurt, Wes, and David with red rimmed eyes, and dark circles. Blaine shook his head, before turning to the doctor, still half asleep.

"What is it?" He asked him, rubbing his tired eyes, bones aching with every motion. The doctor sighed.

"Today, you're getting a blood transfusion to get your red count up, okay Blaine?" Blaine looked at the doctor, before closing his eyes, shaking his head. Everything hit him again like a truck, and he gasped for air that couldn't come. David looked frantically to the doctor, who knew that this wasn't a medical thing.

"Blaine, it's going to be in a few hours, okay?" Blaine nodded, not saying a word. He looked at the three boys, a tear slipping. It was so real, so real. So utterly real, it killed him inside. He found himself curling up into a ball, crying hard. Sobs racked his body, and for the first time, the boys didn't know what to do.

Kurt silently came over, rubbing small circles into Blaine's back. "Shh… Blaine, it's going to be okay." Kurt sat on the bed, rubbing invisible circles in his back. Wes and David sat down, patting Blaine's knees and telling him it was going to be okay. Blaine shook his head, curls damp with sweat, before stating.

"But it's not okay." His voice was broken, hurt and confused. Why did this happen to him, why? He cried, harder, unable to control his emotions anymore. Kurt pulled him closer, holding Blaine almost. Blaine lifted his head, shaking with sobs.

"I'm so sorry, guys. Didn't mean to lose control there." He whispered his voice hoarse. Kurt shushed him, absent-mindedly playing with his hair. Blaine closed his eyes, hiccupping slightly. Wes and David looked to one another, knowing Blaine didn't like letting other people see his emotions. Blaine fell limp, his body molding into Kurt's. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine tighter, resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine, you don't have to be strong right now, okay?" Blaine nodded, answering Kurt's question. He felt like he needed to be strong, when seeing everyone last night made him break. He didn't want his friends to worry about him, didn't want them to be worried about him. The Warblers were his family, and Blaine didn't want them to be distracted from State coming up in about two months.

The doctor came in to get Blaine for his blood transfusion, and some antibiotics for his bone marrow infection. Blaine rested for the next few days, everything soaking into his mind, into his bones. His mom called every day, wishing she could be there, but knowing she couldn't. Blaine closed his eyes, fever free, falling asleep.

Kurt, Wes, David and the rest of the Warblers stood, ready to help him, but Blaine never asked for it. They all wanted to be next to him, all wanted to stand by him, but he didn't want help, or pity.

Blaine was one to stand for him, to help others before helping himself.

He closed his eyes, praying to the God above for guidance.

He endured everything with a small, sad smile.

He laughed when he was supposed to cry, he smiled when he should be asking for comfort.

He cried in silence, hugging himself tightly.

Acute lymphoblastic leukemia.

Three words that should have never happened to Blaine.

But it did.

* * *

**Ohkay, this isn't a great chapter, but it's show week and I tried writing the second one on my iPod AND THEN IT DELETED IT ALL! . So, now that I was feeling up to it, I started rewriting it, so here's a small filler chapter. It was origionally going to be longer, and much better, but I needed to write this so I could get to the good stuff going to happen:D All the research has been done, and now I should stop rambling and start going to do homework, but no, I don't wanna.**

**A few guesses were spot on! Congrats to those who got it! Here's some cookies for everyone:D *hands internet people cookies***

**Love you all! Thank you so much for the reviews. They make life (especially after a hard week)**

**-Madi**


	3. The End Has Come

Blaine rested his tired head on the pillows, conking out once more. David frowned, worriedly at his friend as he continued doing his math homework. Wes looked at Blaine, taking in his pale features the way his cheekbones were noticeable, the fragile state he was in, before ongoing his AP Medical Science paper. Kurt, however, flipped through his Vogue magazine, humming to himself, occasionally looking at Blaine, before smiling slightly, secretly loving looking at Blaine sleep.

Blaine would hum, slightly, before tossing to his right side, a hint of a smile on his face. His left leg would kick, and the cycle repeated, for the most part. Today was no different, and the three boys were use to Blaine now falling asleep at random intervals of the day. Chemotherapy, no matter how much better it made Blaine, wasn't what the boys wanted for him. They did, however, want him to be cancer-free, and right now, that's what mattered most.

Chemotherapy had taken an immense toll on Blaine's health, for the most part. Sure, he waved it off, saying he was fine after being hooked up to an IV and taking a multitude of pills, swallowing each one with a grimace, which he claims is him being dramatic but everyone knew otherwise, and smiling as he had chemicals poured into him. He shrugged off the fact that he was tired all the time, and that he couldn't keep down a Poptart to save his life. Kurt shook off all bad thoughts, before continuing to read his magazine.

This was what a normal Tuesday was for the boys, at this moment in time. Of course, normally, Blaine would be doing his homework, but they had just raised his chemo levels, seeing as nothing was working the way it needed to work, which did freak the out, a little. Kurt nodded, David nodded, but Wes flipped out, and transferred into AP Medical Science.

Blaine continued sleeping, and by the time they had to go, Blaine was still asleep, and Kurt smiled, sadly, at the sick boy, who was so strong.

* * *

One one particular Tuesday, Kurt was mildly freaking out. Okay, not mildly, but panicking. Because Blaine wasn't in his room, and he needed to give Blaine his Warblers assignment for the week since Wes and David had to work on an AP English Literature assignment due tomorrow. He ran down the hallways, frantically looking for Blaine, running into a few nurses along the way.

Suddenly, he heard a boy singing.

"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?" Blaine's voice filled the pediatric cancer ward, a hint of a smile in his voice. Kurt stopped, before walking slowly, sheet music in hand for a song he had just forgotten the title of. Kurt followed the familiar Disney classic, Blaine's voice becoming louder and stronger as he gravitated towards the source. He found Blaine holding a small redhead in his lap, a grin on his face. The young girl, who resembled Ariel in a way, looked up at Blaine, singing softly along.

She had a small, heart shaped face, and long auburn hair which was slightly curly. Her eyes sparkled blue, and the way she looked up at Blaine made Kurt's heart melt. Blaine smiled adoringly back at her, still singing. The little girl's voice blended with ease into his strong tenor, her light soprano voice young and innocent still. She was thin and pale, just as Blaine was, but she looked healthy too. Blaine kissed her nose at the end of the song, unaware Kurt was in the room.

Kurt could feel himself clapping, dropping all the sheet music in his hands. The little girl's eyes widened and she bounded off the bed to get the music. Blaine tried to grab her, but the little girl was much too quick for him. She picked up the sheet music with grace, and handed it to Kurt.

"Hi! Blaine was just singing to me. My name's Bailey." Bailey grinned at Kurt, showing off two perfect little dimples. Kurt grinned back, following her to where Blaine was. Blaine patted his lap, and Bailey jumped right back into it, as if she had never left.

"Blaine, this is Kurt." She pointed to the blue eyed brunette. Blaine laughed, a delicious sound coming from his throat, a trill Kurt had forgotten about till he heard it. He nodded, "I know, Bailey. Kurt's my best friend."

Bailey's eyes enlarged, her crystal blue irises resembling one of Mrs. Pillsbury's, doe eyed, yet on her young face it looked too adorable for words.

"You know each other? Kurt come cuddle with us!" She motioned and made some room for Kurt to sit with them. Kurt obeyed, the young girl reminding him of not only himself, as a young child, but one infamous Rachel Berry.

Bailey talked the two boys' ears off till Bailey's nurse told Blaine it was time to go. Bailey pouted, slightly. Blaine kissed her forehead.

"If you're feeling good, I'll come tomorrow, okay?"

"Blaine, I always feel good when you're around me!" She responded, laughing slightly at Blaine's kiss. Kurt waved to the girl, walking out of the room.

"Here's the sheet music Wes wanted me to give you." Kurt awkwardly handed Blaine the music. Blaine read it over, nodding slightly. They walked to his room in silence, their feet echoing in the silent hallways. Blaine sat on the edge of his bed, smiling at Kurt.

"Why are you so happy, Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine grinned.

"They put me on a new drug last week. Thursday, actually. And it's working a hell lot better. I should go into remission with the drug, and hopefully stay there." Blaine grinned, his eyes watering slightly. Kurt hugged Blaine, breathing with relief.

HE remembers when his mom went into remission, and she stayed there for so long.

But then-

"Blaine, what happens if you don't stay in remission? Can the drug be repeated?" Blaine shook his head at the answer.

"It was a risk, a new drug combination. It can't. But, I'm not going to think like that." Kurt nodded at this statement, before hugging Blaine once more.

* * *

About a week later, Blaine was in remission.

Much jubilation was heard throughout the Dalton area.

* * *

**Ohkay, so I finally was inspired to write this when all I could see was Blaine cuddling with this little girl named Bailey, who is just precious in my mind *huggles self* And then I realized that Bailey is like five, and I was like AWWEEEHHH must write! **

**So everyone can be happy, as Blaine in in remission (which means he's is somewhat 'cancer free' at this point in time. Go doing research instead of homework!:D)**

**This chapter is just a little filler *le shrug* I need to stop writing fillers. This also takes over the course of about a month or so. The beginning is just desrcibing their Tuesdays, their Blaine days as I call them:D**

**I SHOULD STOP RAMBLING! **

**Love you all. **

**And shmanks for the reviews:D Mean the world to me. They do, the absolutely do. They make my life complete, like Klaine makes Glee amazing. **

**Mkay, I am going to stop rambling now.**

**-Madi**


End file.
